Siempre a tu lado, Teme Y yo al tuyo, dobe
by Vanesa-Mikell
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke son detectives que deberán enfrentarse a peligrosos enemigos que van en busca del rubio. ¿Qué es lo que reside en el interior de Uzumaki? Please reviews! Pésimo summary. NaruSasu y otras parejas!
1. Los hechos no se pueden volver atrás

_**N/A:**_ **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno este es mi primer fic asique sean buenos conmigo y no se preocupen por las críticas que yo las recibo bien, si tienen algo que decirme… sean bienvenidos. **

**Acá les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia que me tiene meses en la cabeza y por fin puedo compartirla con ustedes. Espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews. Bueno no los molesto más y disfruten de esta historia…. Gracias**

_**Los hechos no se pueden volver atrás**_

_La cara de su padre reflejaba claramente muchísimas emociones, arrepentimiento, angustia, pena, temor y sobre todo… culpa. Ese sentimiento le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro, ¿podía uno sentirse peor escoria? La respuesta para Namikaze Minato era clara, si._

_Miraba con angustia en sus ojos al niño delante de sí, que este le observaba confundido inclinando hacia un lado el rostro. _

_-Oto-san ¿qué tienes? – decía con sus azules ojos a su padre con preocupación viendo como este cogía con fuerza, pero sin lastimarlo de sus delgados brazos._

_-Naruto – dijo este encarándolo - escúchame con mucha atención… voy a decirte algo muy importante que te servirá en el futuro y quiero que lo recuerdes…- decía el hombre apretando el agarre de sus manos. El niño asintió dándole a entender a este que tenía toda su atención. Minato bajó la cabeza por unos segundos tratando de ordenar las oraciones que le diría a su hijo dejando salir un lastimero suspiro. No era fácil lo que iba a hacer, pero debía hacerlo. Levantó el rostro de apoco y enfocó su mirada en la de Naruto con semblante serio.-… primero que nada… quiero dejar en claro que te amo con toda mi alma y eres mi mayor orgullo, nada en este mundo es más importante que tú….- decía con una sonrisa más que sincera y llena de sentimiento._

_-Yo también te amo Oto-san.- respondió este interrumpiéndolo devolviéndole la sonrisa. El rubio mayor se enterneció._

_-Lo sé hijo… realmente lo sé. – se inclinó un poco más hacia el pequeño y lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. –Y espero que me ames siempre después de lo que haré. –dejó salir en un susurro que el menor no llegó a oír mientras lo tenía entre sus brazos. El abrazo duró lo suficiente como para que Minato recobrara las fuerzas necesarias para seguir con su discurso. De apoco fue rompiendo el contacto con su pequeño y volviendo al semblante serio continuó. -… hay personas en este mundo que realmente aprecian a otras… y harían lo que fuera por aquellas personas que aman con tal de ver su felicidad… pero lamentablemente hay otras que no… - paró antes de continuar. Se arrodillo a la altura del rubio y sonriéndole débilmente prosiguió. – Naruto, tal vez no comprendas esto que te estoy diciendo ahora, pero lo entenderás cuando seas mayor… por eso quiero advertirte que tengas cuidado, cuidado de aquellos que dicen ser tus amigos. No quiero que desconfíes de todos, pero que seas precavido de ahora en adelante en la gente que te rodeará por el resto de tu vida… compañeros de la escuela, amigos con los que juegas… y sobre todo en los que verás todos los días cuando seas mayor y tengas un trabajo. – el rubio menor frunció el seño desconcertado, su padre tenía razón… en este momento no comprendí para nada lo que le quería decir. ¿Qué tuviera cuidado de las personas que lo rodeaban? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?_

_-No te comprende Oto-san… ¿por qué me dices esto?- el rubio mayor respiró con fuerza. Debía hacerlo, debía hacerlo sin importar nada, él amaba a su pequeño, pero era por el bien de todos que lo hiciera, por eso debía advertirle primero.- ¿Oto-san? – llamó el niño al ver el semblante devastador que tenía el joven de cabellos hasta los hombros._

_-Lo siento Naruto… no sabes cuánto lo siento. – las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de la comisura de los ojos del mayor._

_Esto era confuso, no, más que confuso. ¿Por qué su padre repentinamente lo llamaba para hablarle de cosas que no comprendía? ¿Por qué lo había llevado a aquel lugar que se asimilaba a un hospital? ¿Por qué lo miraba como si le hubiera hecho algo malo? ¿Por qué la mirada de culpa se establecía en el rostro de este? ¿Por qué lloraba? Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué todo aquello le sonaba a despedida? Sea lo que sea que estaba sucediendo no le estaba gustando, y una pregunta se le formuló en la mente y sin esperar más… la dejó salir._

_-¿Me dejarás… Oto-san… al igual que lo hizo Ka-san? –eso le salió apenas como un susurro. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta de solo pensarlo._

_Minato negó con la cabeza, no, no lo dejaría… "Por lo menos no ahora" pensó viendo como el rostro de su hijo se relajaba. Seguramente se había asustado… ¿y quién no lo haría? Si lo había llamado y le hablaba de cosas si sentido._

_-No mi niño… no te dejaré… no podría hacerlo. Pero recuerda que Ka-san no te ha dejado, simplemente está en un sueño muy profundo.- y decía la verdad, por lo menos por su parte no lo haría… todo dependía de los pasas del enemigo. Y en cuanto a Kushina, ella ya había fallecido hacía mucho._

_El salón quedó en completo silencio, uno mirando los ojos del otro. Azul con azul… miradas tan iguales como dos gotas de agua y a la vez tan diferentes. Una con tanta experiencia de la vida y la otra apenas viviéndola._

_-Pero si tiene sentido lo que te estoy diciendo… y lo comprenderás… - y dicho esto se puso de pie sin perder de vista al rubio menor. – ¿Vienes conmigo, Naruto? –dijo extendiéndole la mano para que este la cogiera. Naruto observó a su padre y asintiendo, cogió la mano de este siguiéndole a donde fuera lo que llevara. Nada de preguntas, él confiaba plenamente en este, era su padre… el que siempre lo protegía de todo aunque apenas tuviera 7 años. No había dudas ni las habría. _

_**Nueve años más tarde **_

Mataría a alguien, estaba seguro de ello, si su celular no dejaba de sonar realmente rompería algo. Ese molesto ruido no le dejaba enfocarse en la clase y aquella explicación seguramente era más que importante, pero el vibrar de este apenas lo dejaba concentrarse. Tenía que atender, seguramente sería algo importante ya que nadie solía llamarlo en horarios de estudios y además cuando dejaba de sonar, volvía a vibrar dándole a entender que seguramente era alguien de su familia. ¿O no? Tal vez no fuera su padre, ni madre y mucho menos su hermano.

Estando más que seguro que no podría enfocarse en la clase, asique tratando de distraerse con otra cosa, giró su rostro al asiento al lado suyo que se encontraba vacío. ¿Qué habría pasado con su dobe amigo para que no asistiera a clases?

Ese día era lunes y desde hacía el sábado que no sabía nada del rubio, seguramente estaba ocupado ayudando a su padre como siempre hacía. Luego de clases le haría una visita y lo reprendería por haberse ausentado.

Sintió como su móvil se rendía y no volvía a interrumpir, eso lo dejó más tranquilo. Porque aunque el aparato estaba en vibrador y no molestaba a la clase, a él le era más que difícil poner atención a su maestro.

Sería muy vergonzoso que por alguna razón el profesor se le diera a preguntarle al azabache que explicara lo que él recientemente había hecho, y se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando este no le pudiera responder porque no había prestado atención, y eso sería más que extraño ya que él era un Uchiha… y los Uchihas saben todo de todo y cosa que el resto no comprende, él si lo hacía, ganándose unos merecidos 10 en cada examen.

Volviendo a la realidad y viendo que ahora sí podría prestar atención a la clase, puso su mirada al frente donde el profesor se encontraba leyendo en voz alta algo del libro de Ciencias del organismo. Pero la clase se vio interrumpida por unos leves golpes en la puerta. El profesor Iruka paró la clase pidiendo disculpas por la intromisión y dejando el libro sobre el escritorio, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Sasuke, quedó viendo como el moreno abría la puerta y se encontraba con Ibiki, que este le susurraba algo al oído apenas el otro le hubiera saludado.

Era una pena, por un momento creyó que se trataba del podre dobe que seguramente se había quedado dormido y ahora llegaba tarde porque su padre lo había obligado a asistir de todos modo a las clases. Le hubiera gustado ver la cara de vergüenza del rubio pidiendo disculpas por el retraso y rascándose la nuca en aquel gesto de inocencia y nerviosismo. Pero no, era aquel hombre secretario del director, que todo el mundo se preguntaba si ese hombre era asesino, ya que muchos le temía por el porte que este mostraba cada vez que aparecía, trasmitía peligro. Pero para el resto, para él era un hombre más.

Viendo que no tenía importancia lo que aquellos dos hablaran, y aprovechando que su sensei estaba muy concentrado en lo que este le decía, sacó su móvil de su bolsillo para ver de quién era esas llamadas, y vaya sorpresa la que se llevó cuando vio que en la pantalla de este decía un claro "Oto-san". Eso no pedía ser nada bueno, su padre nunca, pero nunca lo llamaba ni para saber por qué no había vuelto la noche anterior y eso era porque confiaba en que su hijo no haría nada estúpido y se cuidaría, y el recibir unas llamadas de este le decía claramente un "pasó algo malo".

-Uchiha-kun – llamó su sensei desde la puerta. Este levanto la vista del móvil y lo enfocó en el moreno.

-Si… sensei? –

-Tiene un llamado desde secretaría de su padre, parece que es algo importante.- el rostro del azabache se transformó. Lo sabía, algo malo había sucedido. Sin esperar más juntó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el secretario seguido por las miradas curiosas de todo el curso.

-Lamento la molestia Iruka, puede continuar con la clase. –dijo Ibiki despidiéndose del sensei.

-No hay problema. –

-Con su permiso… - se inclinó con respeto y se dio la vuelta para irse por donde había llegado. –Vamos Uchiha-kun- y sin decir nada más, ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a secretaría.

- _Si señor, él está en camino… no se haga problema…_ - hablaba el director Sarutobi en la línea. Unos leves golpes en la puerta le dieron a entender al director que el chico ya había llegado. –Adelante – dijo apartando un poco el teléfono de su rostro. _–Él ya está aquí_ –

-Permiso Sarutobi-sama -dijo entrando al despacho el hombre alias "pesadilla para algunos" seguido por el azabache. –He traído al joven Uchiha –

-Si… te lo agradezco Ibiki, ya puedes retirarte –

-Con su permiso – y dicho esto el hombre alias "da miedo", se fue del despacho cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Sasuke miró interrogante mente al hombre delante de si con el seño claramente fruncido en señal de que no comprendía lo que sucedía y no quería saberlo.

Una leve sonrisa se apareció en el rostro del anciano al notar el disgusto del azabache. Se notaba claramente que era un Uchiha, esa mirada penetrante y ese porte orgulloso que siempre llevaba a donde fuera y con quién fuera, le daba ganas de reír porque estaba más que seguro que con eso intimidaba mucho a los demás.

-Uchiha-kun, su padre está en el teléfono y quisiera hablar contigo de algo de suma importancia. Si no le incomoda saldré para que tenga privacidad. – el azabache simplemente asintió aceptando el teléfono que el director le extendía. – Si necesita algo… solo avíseme. Estaré afuera. – y dicho esto, el anciano dejo solo al pelinegro cerrando la puerta.

Una vez que el chico se aseguró que se encontraba solo, llevó el auricular al oído.

-_Oto-san… ¿qué ha sucedido? –_ dijo sin más, sabía que aquel llamado no le iba a gustar por eso no anduvo con rodeos y fue directo al grano.

-_Sasuke…ha pasado algo realmente terrible y quiero que escuches con atención y te tranquilices –_hablaba con calma el Uchiha mayor aunque en su tono de voz se leía claramente tristeza.

La respiración del azabache se paró. Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía… ese tonto dobe no le había dicho nada para no preocuparlo, pero ahora era peor porque estaba con los nervios de punta.

Se encontraba en un taxi que su padre le había dicho que se tomara para ir rumbo al hospital_._ Este le había dicho que ya había hablado con el director y que le daban permiso para retirarse del establecimiento no más terminara la comunicación. Y ahora estaba en aquel automóvil que iba a paso tortuga por el tráfico y las calles repletas de gente. Si el taxista no se apresuraba, pasaría las manos por el sillón del conductor y la ventana y le quebraría el cuello con mucho odio. Pero no, un Uchiha nunca se desespera y la tranquilidad tiene que reinar en su rostro y hasta el momento le estaba funcionando muy bien, pero si la cosa seguía así juraría sacar a la fuerza al conductor y tomar su lugar y llegar lo más rápido posible al hospital, y si tenía que atropellas gente en el camino, lo haría con mucho gusto.

Luego de diez interminables minutos, la calle de despejó dándole toda la libertad del mundo al conductor de ir hacia su destino, que no desaprovecho para nada y no más ver que nadie se le interpondría en el camino, aceleró con fuerza y arrancó con gran velocidad sorprendiendo al azabache que se tuvo que agarrar del asiento para no salir volando por la ventana. Y si, el taxista había visto la mirada asesina que le dirigía el chico por el espejo si no se apuraba, y él no jugaría con su suerte.

Llegando en menos de 11 minutos al edificio, Sasuke le arrojó el dinero por encima de la cabeza al conductor y sin esperar nada más, salió disparado hacia la entrada de tan prestigioso hospital.

Corría, corría y corría por los pasillos de aquel blanquísimo edificio rumbo al 2° piso, donde su padre y compañía lo esperaban.

Los gritos de las enfermeras se escuchaban fuertes diciéndole que no se podía correr en el hospital, pero el pelinegro simplemente las ignoró.

Doblando en una de las esquinas del lugar, pudo visualizar a lo lejos a su padre de pie con la ropa muy ensangrentada, cosa que no le gustó para nada, ¿esa sangre era de su padre? No quería saberlo. Y al lado de este se encontraba su madre, que caminaba de un lado a otro.

Dejando de correr, el Uchiha se acercó lo último que le quedaba a paso firme. No podía dejar de observar a su padre con semblante preocupado, esperaba que este se encontrara intacto.

-Oto-san, Ka-san – llamó una vez al lado de ellos. Los aludidos lo miraron y el primero en acercarse fue su madre, que si esperar que su esposo dijese nada, abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de su hijo rompiendo en llantos.

-Ya Mikoto, no siguas llorando. –dijo con voz neutra el hombre. Sasuke simplemente estrechó a esta con la misma intensidad para tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila Ka-san… - decía al oído de esta. - ¿Dónde está Naruto? –preguntó sin más a la mujer ya no soportando el suspenso.

Mikoto se alejó de su hijo para hablarle, pero lo era muy difícil articular palabras y con aquel nudo en la garganta, no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar.

-Está siendo atendido, el balazo que recibió lo dejó bastante mal… aunque… él aun no sabe lo de Minato. – Fugaku bajó la mirada, estaba derrotado. Si hubiera sido más rápido eso no hubiese sucedido.

-Oto-san… - llamó este esperando que el otro le mirara- ¿Es cierto que Minato-san está muerto? –

Fugaku respiró fuertemente, aun no lo podía creía o mejor dicho… no lo quería creer. Su amigo, su mejor amigo desde la secundaria, el que lo había acompañado siempre, el que se había graduado con él, el que había estudiado la misma profesión, su compañero de trabajo… yacía muerto en una de las habitaciones del hospital. Y él no pudo hacer nada para proteger a su camarada.

No era trabajo fácil el ser detective, pero él sabía los riesgos que se corrían al trabajar de eso y más aún cuando el enemigo te asecha todo el tiempo. Se sentía morir, sentía que era su culpa, si hubiera estado más atento eso no habría pasado… o ¿no?

No sabía cómo encarar el hijo de este, cómo le hablaría después de lo que había sucedido. Él era un Uchiha… y los Uchihas no le temen a nada ni a nadie, pero esto era diferente, jodidamente diferente, el padre del hijo que jugaba con Sasuke, el que iba siempre a su casa, había muerto y en sus narices.

Recordaba muy bien la escena y la desesperación de Naruto al querer socorrer a su padre, y él impidiéndoselo para protegerlo como Minato le lo había dicho. Había abandonado a su amigo, era de lo peor.

Sasuke entendió el silencio de este tomando su pregunta como un sí. La noticia le había caído como balde de agua fría, el padre de su mejor amigo… estaba muerto. No sabía cómo lo tomaría el rubio ya que ahora no tenía a ninguno de sus padres.

Unos pasos se escucharon acercándose fuertes, con prisa que no era nada más ni nada menos que el hijo mayor de los Uchihas. Itachi Uchiha.

-Sasuke – llamó ya muy cerca de ellos. El aludido se volteó para mirarlo.

-Hola aniki – salido este al recién llegado con mirada alejada.

-Siento mucho lo de Naruto –

-Sí, yo también… aun no lo hemos podido ver… está siendo atendido – hablaban estos dos ignorando a sus padre ya que estos hablaban en susurros.

-Señores – llamó de repente una enfermera que había salido de una de las habitaciones.

Todos los presentes le miraron esperando a que esta hablara.

-El paciente Namikaze Minato como ya sabéis ha fallecido, si alguno quisiera verlo puede hacerlo. Ya hemos límpido la sangre de su cuerpo.-

-Yo iré – dijo Fugaku a la enfermera.

-¿Seguro de lo que dices cariño? –Mikoto sabía cómo le estaba afectando todo aquello a su marido y sabía que no sería fácil aquello para este.

-Sí, estoy seguro y quisiera ir solo si no les molesta- todos los Uchihas asintieron sabiendo de sobre que el mayor necesitaba un tiempo a solas con su fallecido amigo, asique viendo como este se alejaba tomaron asiento cerca de ahí.

Pasaron unos minutos, donde ninguno decía nada, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando salir a otra enfermera.

-¿Fugaku Uchiha? – llamó a los presentes.

-No, mi padre se ha ido con otra enfermera para ver al otro paciente –habló Itachi poniéndose de pie.

-Oh… de acuerdo… solo quería informar que el paciente Namikaze Naruto ya ha sido atendido y si queréis verle están en la libertad de hacerlo –informó está viendo como el azabache se ponía de pie al igual que el primero y se dirigía hacia ella. - ¿Quiere que lo lleve? – El menor de los Uchihas asintió.

-Muy bien, sígame por favor - y dicho esto la enfermera se adelanto y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la habitación que rápidamente fue seguida por el menor de los Uchihas.

Mikoto junto a Itachi se quedaron en la sala de espera, por más que quisieran acompañar a Fugaku y a Sasuke para ver a los Namikazes, sabían que estos necesitaban un tiempo a solas con sus respectivos amigos y por eso había decidido dejar ir solo a ellos.

L a enfermera que lo había guiado hasta donde descansaba su rubio amigo, se fue en cuanto estuvieron delante de la puerta, diciéndole que le dejaría ya que tenía a otros pacientes que atender, cosa que el azabache asintió sin decir nada.

Ya dentro de aquella blanquezca habitación, el ojinegro contempló desde el marco de la puerta a su amigo, que conectado a un respiratorio descansaba con semblante cansado.

-"Cuando despierte será muy difícil decirle lo que ha pasado"- se dijo Sasuke recargando su espalda a la puerta ya cerrada del cuarto.

Se quedó mirando como subía y bajaba el pecho del rubio en una respiración pausada y tranquila, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, cosas como que de ahora en adelante como protegería a Naruto ya que ahora que este no contaba con el apoyo de sus padres fallecidos, contaría con él. Porque si importar qué, este le protegería de todo sin importar los riesgos.

Con movimientos suaves se despegó de la fría pared para acercarse a la cama, cogió una silla que se encontraba cerca de él y la situó a un lado de la cabeza del rubio. Con tranquilidad se sentó en esta y la acercó un poco más a la cama, quedando así muy cerca del cuerpo de este.

-Naruto- dejó salir en un susurro casi inaudible. –Mi querido amigo. –Llevó su mano hasta debajo de las sabanas que cubrían completamente al chico para coger el brazo de este y sacarlo de entre las tibias telas. Con las yemas de sus dedos recorrió la superficie de la piel del joven durmiente en una mientras de cariño, aunque este no pudiera verle. Mientras le acariciaba el brazo, llevó su otra mano hacia los dorados cabellos rubio y con delicadeza enterró sus dedos en estos. Su pelo se encontraba más suave de lo común, dándole una placentera sensación al chico azabache.

-¿Por qué te tiene que suceder esto a ti? No lo mereces… no tu –una sonrisa de tristeza se posó en el rostro níveo de Sasuke. No era justo que todas esas desgracias le pasaran a su mejor amigo, siendo él tan buena persona.

Desde que había conocido a Naruto, siempre se había sorprendido por el tan alegre carácter que este poseía para con todos, siempre había sido una persona muy amigable y simpática, cosa que él no era, por eso se había interesado en el rubio porque nunca nadie le había llamado la atención como el ojiazul lo hacía, era diferente a todo el mundo y podía entender a las personas sin reprocharles nada, escuchaba siempre que uno necesitaba desahogarse, todo él era un misterio. Igual a Minato.

La madre de Naruto había muerto cuando este tenía los seis años, había sido asesinada por unos hombres que perseguía la policía, o sea que perseguía Minato, por esa razón estos por venganza habían acabado con la vida de la mujer como advertencia para el rubio. Después de eso Minato nunca se lo había perdonado, siempre se culpaba por la muerte de su esposa, por no haberla protegido correctamente y ahí era donde aparecía Fugaku, para consolarlo y darle su apoyo incondicional. Esos dos eran como Naruto y Sasuke en ese momento, siempre juntos, siempre uno contando con el otro.

En ese momento, viendo a Naruto tendido en la cama, le hacía pensar que quería protegerlo sin importar qué. Recordaba todas las veces que se prometían cosas, que siempre estarían juntos como los mejores amigos al igual que sus padres, que se recibirían de la secundaria y luego estudiarían para ser detectives, quería enorgullecer a Minato y a Fugaku, querían seguir sus pasos. Pero correría el mismo peligro que estaban corriendo sus padres, de solo pensar que en un futuro él podría estar en el lugar de Fugaku y su rubio amigo en el de su padre, le hacía estremecerse. No quería perderlo, aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo si su padre no le hubiera salvado, iba a estar eternamente agradecido por eso.

Podía recordar también cuando él junto a Naruto tenían unos 15 años y el rubio le había dicho que se sentía confundido, que por alguna extraña razón se sentía atraído por el azabache, cosa que a Sasuke no le agradó para nada. Luego de la declaración de su amigo, el Uchiha decidió alejarse de Naruto, no por mala persona ni nada de eso, solo era porque no quería estropear su amistad con este, pero no sirvió de nada ya que cuando se alejó, Naruto se enojó mucho con él diciéndole que se lo había contado para que este le ayudara no para que terminaran su amistad. Se pelearon como nunca antes lo habían hacho, se golpearon con mucho rencor dejando así de ser amigos.

No se volvieron a hablar por 7 meses, cada uno tratando de olvidarse del otro, cosa que les era muy difícil ya que ellos se conocía desde los 3 años y se había hecho inseparables. Conocían todo del otro, sus gustos o disgustos, sus preferencias, las chicas que les gustaban, todo de ellos lo sabía, exceptuando que al rubio comenzó a ver al azabache con otros ojos, ya no eran de pura amistad, en su mirada había otra cosa que Sasuke ignoraba. Hasta que Naruto obviamente ya no sabía qué hacer, por eso se lo había dicho al azabache para que este le ayudara.

Pero las cosas no habían salido como lo planeado, Sasuke le había dicho que no podían ser más amigos ya que Naruto no sentía lo mismo que él y el azabache no podía corresponderle, así estuvieron siete meses, alejados, tratando de seguir con sus vidas, cosa que de apoco Naruto había podido hacer pero el Uchiha no.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que sin Naruto su vida no era lo mismo, no importaba si no podía corresponderle, necesitaba la amistad del rubio. Por eso ya decidido, fue hasta la casa de este, que hacía mucho no pisaba, y habló con Naruto diciéndole que quería que volvieran a ser amigos, cosa que el rubio con una sonrisa de lo más sincera aceptó.

Luego de eso volvieron a ser inseparables, Naruto enamorado de Sasuke y este tratando de ayudarle a que lo superara, pero por desgracia nunca lo consiguió pero no le importó ya que el rubio había dejado ese tema a un lado y seguía comportándose como siempre, como si nunca se le hubiera declarado.

Y ahora después de un año de eso, se encontraba a un lado de la cama del hospital donde el Namikaze descansaba por culpa de un balazo.

Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que recordaba solo con ver en ese estado a su amigo, no se quería imaginar la cantidad de cosas que recordaría si este hubiese muerto… no… eso nunca pasaría, por lo menos él no lo permitiría.

Ya un poco más tranquilo, dejó caer su cabeza encima del brazo del ojiazul observándolo, se veía tan calmo pero estaba más que seguro que en cuanto este despertara y supiera lo que había sucedido con su padre nadie, ni el mismo lo podría calmar, Naruto iba a sufrir delante de sus ojos… otra vez.


	2. Akatsuki ha vuelto

_**N/A:**____**Acá les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews por favor que si no me deprimo. Gracias y no se preocupen que dentro de poco se va a poner romántico.**_

_**Y gracias a las a las personas que me dejaron reviews, eso me pone muy, pero muy feliz, les agradezco de corazón y espero que sigan dejando reviews por cada capítulo. Que eso me inspira mejor y me dan más ánimos. **_

_**Esto es para las personas que no me dejan reviews… ¡DEJEN REVIEWS O LAS MATO! JAJAJA (risa malévola) por favor, snif… snif… snif… si sigo llorando así me voy a deshidratar.**_

_**Akatsuki ha vuelto**_

_**Siete años después**_

Las calles de aquel barrio se encontraba repleta de gente, las personas iban de un lado a otro entre gritos y empujones, todo se veía muy escandaloso. Todo, menos para Uzumaki Naruto, que con paso lento pasaba por al lado de todo ese revuelto mirado con atención todo a su alrededor.

A su lado caminaba su compañero de trabajo, el tan conocido Uchiha Sasuke, que con porte elegante y calmo iba al lado del rubio.

Ambos vestidos de traje negro, con las diferencias de que el rubio llevaba una blanca camisa de manga larga con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, un pantalón de vestir al igual que el saco y un carnet que colgaba de su cuello mostrando su profesión. No llevaba corbata porque no le era cómodo y así se sentía un poco más libre.

El moreno a su lado llevaba una camisa blanca también, con la diferencia que este sí traía corbata y un chaleco grisáceo, su saco era negro al igual que el pantalón y sus zapatos brillaban mucho al haber sido lustrados. Del cuello se dejaba ver un carnet al igual que Naruto, dejando ver alguno de sus datos.

Se dirigían a la gran casa donde todo ese escándalo se reunía. Los periodistas entre tropezones, trataban de acercarse lo más que podían a los dueños de tan prestigiosa mansión, preguntado cómo se sentían luego de tan devastador acontecimiento, aunque realmente a toda esa gente no le importaba los sentimientos de estos, solo querían una buena historia para su periódico o canal.

Los vecinos también se encontraban reunidos tratando de poder meter sus narices en asuntos que no les incumbían. Mientras la policía intentaba por todos los medios alejar a toda esa gente para darles paso a los recién llegados detectives.

Unas cintas amarillas rodeaban toda la casa impidiéndole el paso a cualquier intruso. La escena del crimen no podía ser vista por cualquiera, solo para aquellos que pudieran resolver el caso, y esos eran nada más y nada menos que el Uchiha y Uzumaki.

-¿Cuál es la situación, Capitán? –preguntó el detective Sasuke a unos pasos de los policías que se encontraba delante de la puerta de la mansión.

-Agente Uchiha – dijo este acercándose al azabache. –No creo que los necesitemos. Pensamos que el chico vecino es el asesino. –habló el policía señalando la calle de en frente donde un joven no más de los 17 años, era llevados por policías hasta un auto que seguramente iría hasta la comisaría.

-¿Confesó? – preguntó el Uchiha dirigiendo su vista al hombre delante de él nuevamente.

-Está realmente asustado. – aseguró este.

Naruto, que se encontraba al lado de su compañero, miró al chico que supuestamente había asesinado a la joven Mercy Tolliver.

-¿¡La mataste? – le gritaban los periodistas sofocando al chico para tener algo de información. Este simplemente los miró con asco sin decir nada antes de ser metido dentro del automóvil.

El rubio lo observó con atención. Ese chico no tenía porte de asesino, no parecía el tipo de persona que se atrevería a matar.

Desde la puerta de la casa, salieron unos hombres con delantales y guantes en las manos, llevando una camilla donde un cuerpo era cubierto por una bolsa negra impidiendo ver a la víctima. Los presentes voltearon a ver.

* * *

-Los padres de Mercy, nos darán una declaración- aclaró el abogado de la familia con un micrófono en la mano.

Al lado de este se encontraban los padres de la chica con la cabeza gacha, la madre lloraba en silencio y el padre miraba al frente con valentía.

El hombre se acercó a estos y les extendió el micrófono, que rápidamente fue agarrado por el padre.

-Esto tomará un momento. Gracias a todo el cuerpo de policías y a todos los voluntarios que ayudaron en la búsqueda de nuestra amada hija.- habló el hombre cogiendo la mano de su esposa con fuerza, pero esta trataba disimuladamente zafarse del agarre del hombre. Cosa que pasó desapercibida por todos los presentes, menos por unos profundos ojos azules que miraban la escena calculadoramente.

Aquella pequeña "conferencia", estaba siendo llevada a cabo en el jardín de la mansión, donde todos los periodistas anotaban en sus libretas lo dicho por el hombre. Otros con sus cámaras y micrófonos alzados al aire para captar mejor el mensaje.

Sasuke se encontraba hablando en susurros a unos de los policías que se encontraban ahí, le parecía extraño que el padre de la joven no les diera el permiso de investigar un poco más sobre el caso, ya que supuestamente el asesino había sido capturado.

Naruto se encontraba un poco más lejos, apoyando su espalda sobre un árbol mirando a los padres de la joven. En la cara de la mujer se veía claramente terror.

-El modo en que esta comunidad entera, se ha unido para apoyarme, y a Juniper en estos terribles momentos… ha sido de gran ayuda para nosotros. –dijo esto soltando la mano de la mujer para pasar su brazo por sobre los hombros de esta, sujetándola fuertemente. – Y ahora solo quería pedirles… -siguió hablando pero Naruto no lo escuchó más. Se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo hacía la mansión. -… un poco de tiempo, espacio y privacidad. Para llorar a nuestra hija. Gracias.-

Frente a la puerta, cogió el pomo y girándolo lentamente ingresó dentro de la casa. Caminó tranquilamente por esta dejando la puerta abierta mientras veía las paredes a su alrededor. La casa se encontraba vacía, ya que todos los habitantes de esta se encontraban afuera en el jardín escuchando el discurso.

Llegó hasta la cocina, que se veía realmente reluciente, decorada con copas sobre algunos muebles con vidrios adelante donde resguardaba los cristales.

Avanzó un poco más, donde una larga mesa blanca colocada al centro de la habitación, reposaba algunas tazas de té.

Sin el permiso de nadie, abrió el refrigerador y examinando el contenido de esta, tomó algunos fiambres, cogió algunos panes de la lacena y se preparó un rico sándwich.

Prendió el fuego de la hornalla y calentó agua para su té, que lo sirvió en dos tazas. Mordió un trozo de su emparedado y observó la puerta del refrigerador. Estaba lleno de fotos de la familia, donde todos sonreían alegres.

Su expresión de suavizó en cuanto vio la gran sonrisa que portaba en el rostro la madre de la casa, se veía muy feliz mientras era abrazada por su esposo e hija, parecía una familia sin complicaciones.

Unos pasos se escucharon acercarse lentamente en su dirección, así que el rubio volvió a colocarse a un lado de la mesa y cogió las dos tazas de té esperando al recién llegado, que no era nada más ni nada menos que la madre de la joven.

Esta ingresó a la cocina mirando sus uñas y en cuanto levanto la vista se encontró con un joven rubio que le sonreía inocentemente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Hola Sra. Tolliver. – saludó este a la mujer que lo miraba extrañada.

-¿Quién es usted? – preguntó acercándose al joven

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Estoy aquí para ayudarla. –dijo sin más mostrándole una confiable mirada. La mujer lo observó algo nerviosa.

-¿Le gustaría una taza de té?- ofreció con otra sonrisa tranquilizadora. Esa sonrisa le decía claramente que ese chico era una buena persona.

-Si claro, se lo agradecería. – aceptó sin más.

-Debe de estar cansada. –dijo el rubio cogiendo ambas tazas y dirigiéndose a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba cerca de ellos que era donde siempre desayunaba la familia. -¿Por qué no se sienta dattebayo?

-De acuerdo. –dijo ésta siguiendo al detective. Ambos se sentaron y se miraron, la Sra. Tolliver con un poco de desconfianza y Uzumaki con otras de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

-Es agradable y silencioso aquí ¿cierto? – rompió el silencio la alegre voz de Naruto.

-Sí lo es- asintió la chica.

Naruto una vez sentado frente a la mujer, estiró su mano hacia la de esta y la sujetó en una muestra de apoyo.

-Calma. –le dijo con suavidad viendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la chica.

La mujer cerró fuertemente los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse. La muerte de su hija le estaba afectando demasiado y apenas Uzumaki le había cogido la mano, tenía unas increíbles ganas de llorar desconsoladamente.

Naruto retiró lo mano y se enfocó en su tasa. –He estado viéndolos a su marido y a usted, y quiero que sepa que entiendo lo que siente en este momento.-

-No tiene idea. Créame. –dijo algo enojada. No creía que el joven supiera por lo que ella estaba pasando, seguramente lo decía para hacerse el que la entendía como todas las demás personas de afuera.

-Lo hago. –aseguró. –Lo sé. Lo sé y quiero ayudarla.

-No puede ayudarme. ¿Qué podría saber usted? – volvió a hablar en tono desafiante.

Uzumaki sonrió. –Toda clase de cosas. – su semblante permaneció así un poco más antes de ponerse serio. –Usted solo pretende que le gusta esquiar, ¿cierto? – Esta lo miró confundida.

-Sí, pero…-

-Se alegra que su mejor amiga recién subió algo de peso, como 5 kilos. –la interrumpió con algo que claramente no tenía nada que ver con lo ella pensó. ¿De qué le estaba hablando ese joven?

-Desearía que hubiera sido más intrépida cuando era joven. Adora India pero nunca ha ido. Tiene problemas para dormir, su color favorito es, azul.- y sí, él le estaba diciendo sus datos, demostrándole así que él sí sabía cosas de ella.

-No lo entiendo. Usted es… ¿es psíquico? – cómo ese joven rubio sabía tantas cosas de ella, ni siquiera lo conocía.

-No- rió por el comentario. – Solo pongo atención. Solía hacerme una buena vida pretendiendo ser un psíquico. Le digo esto, porque quiero que entienda que no tiene sentido que me oculte las cosas.-

Ella lo miró sorprendida, ¿se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba?

-¿Ocultar? ¿Qué? – se hizo la desentendida.

-¿Quiere saber lo que veo en su esposo?- esta sintió frunciendo el seño. –Veo un hombre cálido. Amoroso y generoso. Un poco soberbio tal vez, egoísta, controlador… pero un hombre decente.-

-Si.- afirmó por inercia más que porque lo pensara.

Naruto volvió a observarla con atención. Ella notó la penetrante mirada de este, así que desvió la vista hacia su té mientras lo cogía y se lo llevaba a los labios para no parecer tan nerviosa, sabía que el detective había notado lo perturbada que se encontraba.

-¿Entonces por qué sospeche que fue él el que mató a su hija? – dicho esto, la mujer abrió de sobre manera los ojos enfocándolos en el rubio, y el nerviosismo volvió.

-¿Qué… qué ha dicho? –tartamudeó sorprendida.

-No tenga miedo y cuénteme, usted puede confiar en mí.- la voz de Naruto sonaba suave, apacible. Algo que le dio valor a la mujer de hablar, sabía que en aquel joven podía confiar.

-Yo… yo… -El rubio le cogió la mano.

-¿Usted?- le ayudaba para que terminara la oración.

-Yo…- las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de la mujer que esta trataba de reprimirlas lo más que podía. –Yo… ¡Dios! ¡Oh Dios!- pero las lágrimas salieron de todas formas haciendo que llevara las manos a la boca para reprimir un gemido de dolor.- Él…

-¿Jun? – pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que la voz de su marido se escuchó llamándola llegando a la cocina.

Ambos presentes dejaron la conversación y se enfocaron en el recién llegado.

-Jun- volvió a decir una vez al lado de ambos. Observó a su espesa acompañado de un muchacho que él no conocía y las lágrimas que decoraban el rostro de la mujer. -¿Qué sucede, por qué lloras? ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó desconfiado mientras se acercaba. Naruto enseguida se puso de pie.

-Uzumaki Naruto, detective de casos de homicidios. Es un placer. –se presento estirando la mano para coger la del hombre. Éste le devolvió el saludo desconfiado.

-Un placer Uzumaki… ¿puedo preguntar qué hace aquí con mi esposa?- su mirada viajó a la mujer.

-Estoy aquí para hacer algunas preguntas acerca de su hija.- respondió lo más calmado que pudo, la mirada del hombre sobre su esposa le decía claramente que las cosas no iban bien.

-Ya veo…- dijo enfocándose nuevamente en los azules ojos del rubio.

La mujer de cabellos rubios, se puso de pie y salió de la cocina dejándolos solos sin decir una palabra. Naruto la observó marcharse con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo hacerle un par de preguntas Sr Tolliver? –

-Claro- dijo este sin más.

El rubio lo miró serio y preguntó.

-¿Por qué mató a su hija?- la cara del hombre se transformo. ¿Qué era lo qué le había preguntado?

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó más que sorprendido.

-He dicho que por qué ha matado a su hija.-

-No, eso lo escuche. A lo que me refiero es… ¿qué rayos le pasa por la cabeza? ¡Salga de mi casa ahora!-

-¿Usted mató a su hija Sr Tolliver?-

-¡¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Viene aquí, perturba a mi esposa y además es tan desubicado que me pregunta si asesiné a mi hija! ¡¿ESTA USTED LOCO?- explotó de nervios el hombre gritando, a lo que Naruto simplemente se mantuvo calmo.

-Un hombre inocente ya me hubiera golpeado.-

-¡Y lo haré si no sale de mi casa ahora! ¡Haré que le saquen la placa!- los gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. -¡SALGA DE MI CASA AHO….

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que la mujer volvió a ingresar a la sala con una pistola en mano apuntándole.

-Jun, amor… ¿qué haces?- retrocedió un paso.- Baja el arma.-

Naruto abrió los ojos como plato, Jun tenía pensado dispararle a su marido. Su cara le decía lo mucho que lo odiaba. Esto se había puesto peligroso.

-Sra. Tolliver, baje el arma… esto se puede solucionar de otra manera.- pero la mujer parecía no escucharle, su mirada estaba fija en su marido, viéndolo con odio y desesperación.

-Jun… hazle caso a Uzumaki… no dispares…-

¡Pum! El sonido del arma siendo usada se escuchó en toda la cuadra.

Sasuke, que se encontraba hablando con otros policías en el jardín, corrió a toda velocidad hacia la casa al escuchar el disparo, seguido por otros policías. Ingresó a la mansión a toda prisa yendo directamente hacia dónde provino el sonido cogiendo su arma del chaleco que llevaba puesto y entró a la cocina apuntando a ambos lados.

-¡Muévanse, muévanse! –dijo a los presentes viendo a la mujer con el arma. El resto de los policías apuntaron a ambos, que siendo Naruto un detective llevó las manos hacia arriba como cuando se le apunta a un criminal. Se encontraba bastante perturbado, no esperaba que las cosas salieran así.

Sasuke llevó su mirada por toda la habitación encontrándose con su rubio compañero, la Sra. Tolliver y el Sr Tolliver, que este último yacía en el suelo cubierto de sangre.

-¿Qué demonios pasó aquí, Naruto?- preguntó al rubio a un lado de él sin dejar de apuntar con el arma a la mujer. Naruto lo miró con cara de circunstancias.

* * *

_**Palm Springs, California.**_

-¡AH!- el grito desgarrador se oyó muy fuerte.

Un hombre, calvo de cabello, se encontraba tirado en el suelo con un corte muy profundo sobre su garganta. Parecía muerto, pero no lo estaba aunque poco no le faltase.

El grito era del otro hombre. El que había ingresado a la casa y se había encontrado con su hermano agonizante en el frío suelo. Alguien lo había atacado en su ausencia.

Si perder más tiempo, corrió hacia el teléfono y con desesperación y las manos repletas de sangre al haber cogido a su hermano para verificar el estado, marcó el número de la ambulancia seguido por el de la policía.

Una vez cortado la comunicación, se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió nuevamente al cuerpo frío de su hermano, notando por primera vez el dibujo hecho en sangre sobre la pared. Era una cara redonda, de esas que uno dibuja siempre en las cartas. La cara estaba sonriendo pero al mismo tiempo lágrimas se le salían por los ojos. Estaba hecha toda de sangre, que el joven asoció que seguramente sería la sangre de su hermano.

La rabia lo rodeo. El que le había hecho eso a su hermano lo pagaría caro, muy caro, de eso se aseguraría.

-Maldito-

* * *

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento, Teme. – seguía cierto rubio tratando de ser perdonado por su amigo.

-No me fastidies. –respondió éste simplemente dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

-No seas arrogante desgraciado. No fue mi culpa que la Sra. Tolliver haya matado a su esposo, eso venía desde hacía mucho tiempo.-

Sasuke paró su caminata para encarar a su compañero, que Naruto tuvo que detenerse para no chocar con éste.

-Ya Teme no me veas así.- dijo desviando la mirada nervioso. Sasuke se veía enojado, había arrugado de sobre manera él entre seño.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que te mire después de la estupidez que hiciste? – su voz sonó amenazador.

-Te recuerdo que solo hice lo que debía hacer dattebayo. Al chico que habían encerrado era completamente inocente, el verdadero asesino resultó ser el Sr Tolliver.- Naruto se sentía ofendido. No es quisiera que le dieran una medalla por haber resuelto el caso, pero no era razón para que todo el departamento de homicidios le mirara como quién mira a un inexperto.

-Y yo te recuerdo que acabas de dejar que un hombre muera. ¿Para qué crees que tienes un arma, Dobe?-

-Sasuke, te estás pasando. Si no saque mi arma fue porque el resultado iba a ser el mismo, asustaría a la Sra. Tolliver y nos dispararía a ambos. No me culpes que aquel desgraciado haya muerto porque su esposa no lo soportara más y lo matara, ¿quién no lo haría después que el muy bastardo ha matado a su hija por enfermo?- dijo muy molesto el rubio y tenía razón. A él también le dolía que aquel hombre muriera, no porque le quisiera, solo era porque ver morir a alguien no era muy divertido y él también sentía culpa, pero esa no era razón para que lo culparan.

El Uchiha no dijo nada más. Se había pasado y lo sabía, esa reacción se debía a que luego todo el escándalo se le armaría a él, seguramente que jefe estaría más que disgustado con el resultado del caso y él pagaría las consecuencias ya que era el líder de los dos y tendría que dar la cara.

Naruto al ver el mutismo, se enojó aun más. ¿Qué ese desgraciado no pensaba dIsculparse? Esto era el colmo. Había cometido un error pero lo había enmendado.

-Teme.- dijo y sin más se dio la vuelta y se alejó de su amado compañero.

-Naruto ¿A dónde vas ahora?- dijo sin ganas de nada. No tenía deseos de lidiar con el enojo del rubio, se encontraba muy casado y aun le faltaban algunas horas para terminar el horario laboral.

-A un lugar donde pueda tranquilizarme.- respondió sin voltear y siguiendo su camino.

-Como quieras. –

Ambos se fueron por su parte tratando de no enojarse más de lo que ya se encontraban. Naruto por no golpear a nadie y el azabache por no tirar a alguien del 5° piso que se encontraba.

Pero no pudo ir muy lejos, ya que el celular del azabache comenzó a vibrar. Parando la caminata, cogió de su bolsillo el dichoso aparato y contestó la llamada.

-Moshi, moshi.-

-_Hola Uchiha, te habla Sai…- _se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué sucede? No es muy normal que me llames. – dijo extrañado el azabache mientras volteaba el rostro para observar al rubio que se alejaba cada vez más.

-_Si lo sé pero las circunstancias lo requieren.-_

_-_¿Qué circunstancias, Sai?-

-_¿Se encuentra ahí contigo Naruto?- _si había algo que al Uchiha no le gustaba de ese tipo, era que tuviera tanta confianza para dirigirse a su amigo por su nombre.

Sasuke arrugó el ceño con disgusto.

-No, se ha ido ¿para qué quieres saber?- el pelinegro notó el cambio de voz en el azabache y sonrió.

-_Sólo quería saber. Le he estado llamando a su móvil y no me ha contestado, supuse que estaría ocupado por eso te he llamado a ti. Tú sabes que no lo haría si no lo necesitara.-_

_-_Pues no está conmigo así que pierdes el tiempo. Hasta nunca anormal. – y sin más cortó la comunicación más que fastidiado.

Odiaba al pelinegro ese, lo odiaba con todo su ser. No entendía cómo Naruto pudo terminar siendo tan amigo de ese hombre, sin lo falso se le notaba en la cara.

Empeorando más su día por la mala sangre que se estaba haciendo, siguió su camino hacia la oficina del jefe que seguramente le regañaría por los resultados del caso.

-"Maldición".- se dijo apresurando el paso. Mientras más rápido acabara con eso, más temprano volvería a su casa.

* * *

Los golpes no se hicieron esperar en la puerta, cosa que el hombre detrás de la oficina no hacía otra cosa más que girar los ojos en señal de fastidio. Con un mal pronunciado "Adelante", la puerta fue abierta.

Un hombre de aspecto cansado ingresó al cuarto con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, pero no se podía ver ya que una misteriosa máscara cubría gran parte de su rostro.

-Jiraiya-san le tengo malas noticias.- dijo una vez en frente del escritorio de este.

-¿Más?- dijo dejándose caer con pesadez sobre el escritorio.

-Sí y lamento que así sea, pero son las cosas que pasan por ser el jefe.- respondió con burla el peligris.

-Debería darme unas vacaciones. –

-Si hace eso tendría que poner a alguien a cargo y créame nadie querría con tanto trabajo acumulado que ha dejado.-

-No es mi culpa que me abrumen con tantas malas noticias y que a cada minuto más gente muera.- se excusó el mayor cerrando los ojos con intenciones de dormir.

Kakashi padeció.

-No señor, usted no puede dormir ahora. Debe revisar estos documentos que son de suma importancia.- se acercó al peliblanco y le extendió los archivos que llevaba en las manos.

Jiraiya los cogió de mala gana. Verdaderamente quería ir a su casa y ver a su amada esposa para luego comer lo que esta le hubiere preparado y dormir lo que quedaba del día y no trabajar como un condenado.

-Lo que verá ahora no le agradará en lo absoluto.- se adelantó a darle la información Hatake.

-He visto muchas cosas desagradables, esto no será la excepción.- dijo mientras abría la carpeta con la información.

-Ya vera de qué le hablo.-

-Imposible.- dijo en un susurro no creyéndose lo que leía.- Es imposible.-

-Sucedió en California, nos llegó este expediente informándonos acerca de una organización llamada Akatsuki que ha armado revuelo allá.- explicó Kakashi.

-¿Sabes lo que significa esto, Kakashi?- preguntó el jefe sin despegar la mirada del archivo.

-No señor.-

El mayor negó con la cabeza para sí mismo. Al fin los habían encontrados, después de tantos años desaparecidos habían vuelto a la acción, era su oportunidad de acabar con todo aquello que había comenzado años atrás, con aquellos recuerdos que no quería ni mencionar.

-"Al fin han aparecido Akatsuki. Tengo que informarle a Naruto sobre esto".- pensó el peliblanco.-"¿Qué harás Naruto ahora que Akatsuki ha reaparecido, vengarás a tu padre?".-


End file.
